Kenpachi Zaraki VS Sol Badguy
Kenpachi Zaraki VS Sol Badguy is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the seventeenth episode of AgentHoxton's Death Battles. It features Kenpachi Zaraki of Bleach and the return of Sol Badguy of Guilty Gear. Description Bleach VS Guilty Gear! Two swordsmen with insane power and radical hairstyles clash their blades! Who will slay the other first in this almighty sword fight? Interlude Wiz: Hidden power... Mighty swords... Boomstick: And epic haircuts! Those are the three traits that defines this Death Battle's combatants! Kenpachi Zaraki, the Soul Reaper! Wiz: And Sol Badguy, the Flame of Corruption. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Kenpachi Wiz: Hailing from a bloodthirsty and dangerous region of Soul Society known as the 11th Division is Kenpachi Zaraki, the current captain of said division and eleventh Kenpachi to hold this position. Boomstick: He's got a hairstyle that makes him look like a buzzsaw... Wiz: Kenpachi is a very tall man, standing over 6 feet tall. What's more impressive is his potential and his ability. See, you'd think that a guy with an eyepatch like Kenpachi would be slow and predictable, but he's... quite the opposite. Kenpachi takes out a group of enemies in a short space of time. Boomstick: He's a badass. And unlike most people with an eyepatch, he hasn't actually lost an eye... or joined the pirate club. For shame. Wiz: You're getting a little ahead of me, Boomstick. Anyway, Kenpachi would soon grow to be an incredible swordsman with high speed, power and durability. Boomstick: But a swordsman needs a sword, and that's where his Zanpakutō comes in! His is called Nozarashi, and is used for lightning-fast swings as well as other techniques like Ryōdan, a technique that is used to split his opponents down the middle vertically! Heh-heh, this guy could cut up a wicked sandwich. Wiz: Even without Nozarashi, he is very adept at fighting, using his strength, speed, endurance and hand-to-hand combat ability to overpower foes should he not require his blade for any reason. Nozarashi can also have its Shikai release activated by Kenpachi... Kenpachi does so. Boomstick: And it turns into a huge axe with a tassel on the top, capable of splitting people without effort and destroying a meteorite! Now there's a weapon fit for a real man! Wiz: However, Nozarashi is not the only thing Kenpachi can rely on in battle. He also possesses an extraordinarily high amount of Reiatsu, an energy which he can channel through many different methods, such as standing mid-air-- Boomstick: The fuck? Wiz: --And through energy waves, shock waves and, provided he uses enough of it, explosions. Boomstick: The double fuck? Why can't I get stuff like that? Wiz: Well, that requires a LOT of spiritual energy which I assume you don't have. Boomstick: Bullshit! Wiz: Anyway, Kenpachi holds immense ability in his body, being able to keep up with a Shunpo master, and can take quite a beating, even having multiple wounds, impalement and even near-beheading in one fight, yet could pretty much resume the fight like nothing happened. Boomstick: And thanks to his eyepatch, he always has one last ace in the hole! By removing this pirate accessory, he gains access to all of his restrained Reiatsu power. Granted, the eyepatch doesn't affect him negatively while on, but when that thing comes off, you KNOW shit's about to hit the fan. Wiz: With all of this, Kenpachi makes one incredible warrior. He is able to catch opponents' Zanpakutō with only one hand, strong enough to hold 3 corpses without strain, and even bifurcated Giriko with a single sword slash. Boomstick: But with that said, being as much of a badass as Kenpachi does have its limits. He's admitted defeat in a few matches fair and square to the likes of Ichigo and even flat-out defeat by Yhwach. He's also pretty poor in his sense of direction, and decided not to attend the Shin'ō Academy and learn Shunpo and Kidō, which are pretty key things for a Shinigami. Wiz: And despite his skill with Nozarashi, he cannot unleash the Bankai Release of it. Boomstick: But even without those, Kenpachi is one tough as hell pseudo-pirate! Wiz: ...He's not a pirate, Boomstick. Boomstick: Whatever! Kenpachi: The power that you have gained was all in order to defeat me. That power comes from your own grudge! Why not try giving all your strength to that end? Sol Badguy Wiz: In the distant year of 2010, magic was beginning to be discovered around the world. It began to shape a change for human history, and traditional methods were trashed for newer, more eco-friendly methods. Boomstick: And after that, they decided to pull a leaf out of Captain America's book and have some serum-based super soldier project, since it was all the rage at the time. Wiz: Well, it was more of a magic-based super soldier project. Anyway, the Captain America of this story was none other than a scientist named Frederick - yes, that's his real name - whom of which was tasked with leading this project alongside his love interest, Aria. However, he would soon be the prototype of a new, super-powerful race known as Gears. Boomstick: And soon, he would be responsible for the death of the love of his life, making him a GUILTY GEAR! Ah? Ah? Wiz: That was terrible. Anyway, with this, Frederick rose as a bounty hunter known to the world as Sol Badguy. Boomstick: Considering what he did there, I'd say he is a bad guy. Wiz: Well, no, he's the protagonist of the series. Boomstick: So why the fu--''' Wiz: He holds a violent vendetta against That Man, whom of which turned his girlfriend into Justice, a murderous robot... thing. '''Boomstick: Which man? Wiz: That Man. Boomstick: I only see Sol, Wiz... Wiz: Wha-we are NOT starting this again! Boomstick: ...Ohhhhhhhh... I remember now... Wiz: So... Sol needed to maintain his human visage and contain his Gear form, making a limiter headpiece to keep his power contained. Boomstick: And if that comes off, his true form is unleashed... complete with dragon's head and wings! Wiz: As a Gear, his ageing slowed to a crawl, allowing him to work on his own fighting style. Boomstick: Based on friggin' FIRE! His Gun Flame attack allows him to shoot fire across the ground, throw flame-induced sword strikes with Volcanic Viper, and kick foes' faces in with his Riot Stamp! And if he ever needs a little boost, he can tap into some of his full potential with Dragon Install! Wiz: This boosts his strength, speed and healing ability, but he can only sustain this form for a limited time, and when it is disactivated, he becomes more vulnerable. Boomstick: Sol knew that he had to combat That Man some way or another, which is why he produced a Gear-destroying monstrosity known as OutRage, but it was so powerful and so complex, not even Sol could wield it. He had to split the thing into eight pieces before it could become usable. The one Sol took was none other than Fireseal, a sword that helps him with those flame abilities. Wiz: He used Fireseal to its full potential, defeated That Man's forces easily, and that was even before he gave it an upgrade with the Junkyard Dog Mk. III casing. Putting all of this together, Sol makes for an unbelievably powerful person, being able to endure the soul-destroying environment of The Backyard, and when he took off his headband to access his unrestrained potential, he shot a laser beam out of his sword that destroyed an inhuman Gear the size of Mt. Everest. Boomstick: That is pretty god damn powerful if you ask me. But Sol fears his full power, and is preeeeetty lazy, opting for the simplest way to overpower foes and underestimating them. But once he starts getting serious, you'll be sorry you ever crossed this superpowered bounty hunter! Sol: Don't cry; that makes me feel "GUILTY". Leave... before I change my mind... DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton Wandering through town was the Soul Reaper, Kenpachi Zaraki. He wasn't planning on fighting someone - in fact, he had no plan in general but to travel to an unknown place. Kenpachi: Seems like such a wonderful town... but perhaps I could have asked Yachiru for some directions on my destination... He continues to walk the streets with his Zanpakutō slung over his shoulder until something nearby caused him to stop and look on. There was a poster put up on a nearby notice board. A wanted poster, one of Kenpachi himself. It appeared he was wanted by a group known as the D.B.O, and the reward for him, dead or alive, was $200 million. And from the appearance of the man carrying what seemed to be a rectangular sword over his shoulder and wearing a conspicuous headband, this potential reward had piqued the interest of the bounty hunter, Sol Badguy. Kenpachi: So he wants my head for that reward? Hah. Perhaps I can show him that I'm worth every penny. Kenpachi walks up near to Sol. Kenpachi: You after that reward? Sol looks from the poster to Kenpachi, coming to the realization that this is the man he needs to kill. Sol: Damn right I am. You're going down, old man! Kenpachi: Hahahaha... let's see how good you really are! Kenpachi and Sol both get into their fighting positions as they draw Nozarashi and Fireseal respectively. FIGHT! Kenpachi ducks down and lunges at Sol, swinging his Zanpakutō at him. At the same time, Sol swings Fireseal, and the blades clash. The two exchange sword swings before Sol punches Kenpachi in the face, uppercutting him into the air, before jumping to a nearby wall and leaping off of it, slamming Kenpachi with his Riot Stamp. Kenpachi is knocked a little distance away before getting back to his feet. Kenpachi: Hahahaha... you're good! Sol: Tsk. Kenpachi makes another move with Nozarashi and stabs it towards Sol, who blocks with Fireseal. This time, Kenpachi is able to get in three quick slashes with Nozarashi before punching Sol in the face, knocking him back by some distance. Kenpachi then sets his blade to the ground, charging up his Reiatsu into an energy wave, which he fires at Sol. Sol: Gun Flame! Sol, likewise, uses Gun Flame, sending fire to the Reiatsu wave. The two attacks collide and explode, kicking up a large column of smoke. Sol leaps through and attempts a downward slash with Fireseal, which Kenpachi leaps back to avoid. Sol runs off in pursuit of the Soul Reaper. Kenpachi: Hm... he's not messing around... Sol attempts to behead Kenpachi, slicing him in the neck. While he hits his mark, the blade doesn't fully go through his neck, allowing Kenpachi to stab Sol. The two prepare their weapons for hearty swings. When the blades clash, Nozarashi and Fireseal both fly up into the air. Kenpachi's blade lands way behind him, but as Fireseal comes down, Kenpachi grabs it with one hand. Sol is surprised at this turn of events. Kenpachi: So... let's see what your sword's capable of. '' Kenpachi stabs Sol with Fireseal, before kicking him and slamming his fist down on his head, knocking Sol to the floor. Kenpachi then drives Fireseal's blade into Sol's waist. Sol writhes in agony, before using both legs to kick Kenpachi off of him. Kenpachi lands back on the street, and picks up his Zanpakutō, as Sol gets Fireseal out of him. He gets back up on his feet and races to Sol as Kenpachi races to him as well. Nozarashi and Fireseal's blades clash again, and Sol knocks Kenpachi into the air with his Volcanic Viper. He leaps off of the wall to meet Kenpachi with a Riot Stamp, but the Soul Reaper uses his Reiatsu to stand mid-air. He grabs Sol with one hand, spins, and hurls him upward. Kenpachi then leaps upward and readies more of his Reiatsu. ''Kenpachi: Take this! Kenpachi creates a point-blank explosion to Sol, knocking Sol through multiple buildings and sending him flying into another part of the town. Kenpachi runs through the streets to catch up with him. In the town centre, Sol finally crashes through a final building and lands on the ground. Sol unsteadily gets up and holds his head, until he notices something quick approaching him - Kenpachi, racing to catch him on a counter-attack. Sol raises Fireseal as Kenpachi arrives, countering his blade. Kenpachi then punches Sol in the back of the head and hurls him over his shoulder. Sol writhes in pain... before unleashing his Dragon Install, giving him a red pulsing aura. Sol: I'll burn you to a crisp! The two swordsmen charge at each other and clash blades once again, this time with Sol going on the offensive, punching and kicking Kenpachi before slamming Fireseal into him, knocking him away. Sol uses his boosted speed to give chase, and the two exchange punches again. Sol spins with his Bandit Revolver move, slamming Kenpachi multiple times, before ending it with a stab from Fireseal. He aims for another, but Kenpachi blocks and knocks Sol into the air, before leaping up and stabbing him multiple times with his Zanpakutō. The two fall to the ground. Kenpachi looks on at Sol, who is exiting his Dragon Install and attempts to get back on his feet, but fails. Kenpachi: No good, huh? Kenpachi grabs Sol by the chest before stabbing him with Nozarashi. Sol lets out a yell of pain and agony as Kenpachi drives the blade through his stomach. Eventually, he let the blade out, having Sol fall to the floor. Kenpachi: Too bad you weren't good enough for a fight with me--'' Kenpachi suddenly feels a stabbing in his stomach. Looking down, he sees that Sol, through his pain and agony, had stabbed the Soul Reaper in the stomach with Fireseal. He slowly gets to his feet, still holding on to the blade, before punching Kenpachi, sending him off the blade's tip and causing him to fall to his knees. ''Kenpachi: Aaaaargh... aaaaaaaaaargh... Kenpachi reaches for his eyepatch as Sol looks on in confusion. Before long, Kenpachi takes his eyepatch off completely, and was glowing with Reiatsu. Kenpachi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!! Kenpachi unleashes an explosion of his Reiatsu, sending Sol back by a considerable amount and kicking up smoke. Sol regains his footing and sees that Kenpachi has taken his eyepatch off, and had an aura of power around him. Kenpachi: Now you'll see just how powerful I really am! Sol crouches down as he realises what he has to do. Sol: The form disgusts me... but if it is to defeat this man and claim my reward... it is the only way. Smoke begins to shroud the bounty hunter, covering him from Kenpachi's view. Suddenly, a sharp glow is seen before a bright light emerges. Kenpachi covers his eyes from the bright light, and when it is enough to open them again, he sees Sol Badguy stood across him... if one could call him Sol Badguy anymore. He had a dragon's head and wings out of his back, indicating that his headband had come off and his Gear form was unleashed. Kenpachi looks on in wonder. Kenpachi: So you were hiding power of your own? Well then... Kenpachi readies his Zanpakutō. Kenpachi: Let's do this. I'm going to kill you and end it quickly! Sol roars back in response. Kenpachi races forward and prepares to strike Sol. Sol clashes his blade against Kenpachi, causing a rumble with each parried blade. Kenpachi jumps back and fires multiple energy waves of Reiatsu at Sol, who tanks each one. Finally, he jumps to him and kicks him before raising Nozarashi above his head. Kenpachi: Ryōdan! Kenpachi swings his blade down, slicing Sol in half down the middle... or at least, that's what would have happened, if Sol hadn't already blocked the blade with Fireseal, and was pushing the Zanpakutō back. Kenpachi: Ah... Sol swings Fireseal again, knocking Kenpachi away. Kenpachi gets angry having missed his opportunity for the killing blow. Kenpachi: Right, that does it! Kenpachi charges up all of his remaining Reiatsu, preparing for one final attack. Likewise, Sol charges Fireseal, which begins to glow with energy. Kenpachi charges at Sol, ready to unleash his energy into one massive attack. As he reaches the monstrous Sol, Kenpachi releases his Reiatsu into one giant energy blast, and Sol swings Fireseal at him, unleashing its own powerful blast. The two sets of energy collide point-blank to the two swordfighters and causes an almighty explosion, blasting through the town and encasing it in a bright light. It remains for a few seconds before the burning explosion subsides. Sol is crouched, burnt severely from the massive explosion, as was the town, in ruins. The skies were now a dark red in contrast to the bright blue before. But more affected than anything else was Kenpachi Zaraki himself, whom of which was no more than ashes and his Zanpakutō after the explosion of two powerful energies like that. Sol gets to his feet and cracks his knuckles in victory, chuckling. K.O! Sol walks up to Kenpachi's ashes and picks up Nozarashi before walking away to collect the bounty for killing him. As he does so, the wind blows Kenpachi's ashes away. Results Boomstick: That was... quite possibly... THE BEST SWORD FIGHT I HAVE EVER SEEN. Wiz: Quite possibly, Boomstick. Kenpachi and Sol both shared equal levels of strength, and each had similar levels of durability. Boomstick: Kenpachi, for one, could take multiple wounds and almost being beheaded. Similarly, Sol can take wounds of similar nature and still press on thanks to his Gear power. Wiz: Sol's centuries worth of fighting experience matched, if not surpassed that of Kenpachi's training, as well. With this in mind, Kenpachi and Sol were practically equal in base form, if not Kenpachi being slightly stronger. The deciding factors came from Kenpachi and Sol at their full potential, which is where Sol Badguy takes the edge. Boomstick: Kenpachi is a beast when it comes to strength, and his unrestrained form sure gives him a butt-ton of power, but so does Sol when his Gear form is unleashed. Remember that Gear-the-size-of-Mount-Everest-into-dust thing? Wiz: This Gear's volume was approximately 140 billion cubic meters, and destroying anything of that volume would require about 85 gigatons of TNT to destroy. And even for someone of Kenpachi's durability, this was too much to ask of him. Boomstick: Kenpachi - and the rest of the town - sure felt the burn! Wiz: The winner is Sol Badguy. Who would you be rooting for? Kenpachi Zaraki Sol Badguy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015